Ashley
Ashley is one of the Starlight Girls but is one of the main Starlight Girls. Having been given some important roles in a few episodes. She is also the first to befriend a Misfit, Stormer. At the beginning of the series she was 13 years old and is portrayed as the leader of the Starlight Girls, as well as being the only one to be a fan of the Misfits and Holograms. Ashley is normally depicted in yellow with pattern-themed shirts or pants. Her hair is yellow colored and she has blue eyes. Contents http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley# show Personality Out of the Starlight Girls, Ashley seems to be like a leader to them and is one of the oldest. She was rebellious, childish, and had a temper at the start of the series and seemed to prefer laying around rather then working. She can be slightly greedy at times and even tried to help the Misfits when she was with them, though not always willingly. She befriended Stormer, who had felt bad for her after Pizzazz and Roxy locked her into a trunk. She nearly did a die but she saved by Rio. It was exciting. It happened in The Battle of the Bands. Everyone was really glad she was safe and then they went to Italy in stiches In Stiches. She sang a song, the first song not to be by Jem or Misfits but the song did not show a title in the episode but I like to call it "I Can See Me". Ba Nee sang a song too. Ashley wanted to be a new Jem becauuse Ashley and the Starlights but Dominic, who is Leaner Learner's sun said it stunk when they practiced and we don't see the band band anymore but Deidre still plays guitar in the Little Messages After the Show. Ashley was supposed to be the lead singer. Ashley was seen again on a train with Jem and she helped Rio with moving equipment when things went wrong she was blamed even though it was Pizzazz, Roxy, Jetta and the Misfits actually. Ashley learns fabric from Shana in the song Take The Time. In The Treasure Hunt, she participated in the treasure hunt. The treasure was books and everyone really liked it except Pizzazz. Ashley can sometimes act snobbish and only care about herself but she learned a way later on and became a really good Starlight Girl. Bio At the beginning of the series, Ashley a rebellious Misfits fan who stole from the Starlight jar but her love for the Misfits soon faded away when she realized that Stormer was the only one in the group who cared about her. When they witnessed a robbery and Jem being framed both of them helped clear her name. Later during the Battle of the Bands, Eric took her hostage and made the Misfits (Minus Stormer) lock her up in a trunk, but she was saved by Rio. Its shown that Ashley and some of the other Starlight girls dream of becoming a rock star when they're older, a possible influence by Jem. She even studied fashion with Shana and snuck with them to Italy so that she could show them her designs. In the series, Ashley was a roadie at one point for Jem and the Holograms while on a cross country tour. She was told to guard their equipment but got angry and left her post and was soon accused of sabotage by Rio but this was proven false. At the end of the series, Ashley was with the other Starlight girls at Ba Nee's farewell party. Songs sung by Ashley *I Can See Me Trivia *Ashley is one of the three Starlight girls to be adapted into a doll. *Originally Ashley was named Heather until someone on the production team mentioned liking the name Ashley, instead. *She was trapped in a trunk two times: in the episode The battle of the bands, and In stitches. Start a Discussion Discussions about Ashley You can find discussions about everything related to this wiki on Jem & The Holograms Wiki Forum! Retrieved from "http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley?oldid=11143"Categories:*Characters ** ** *Protagonists ** ** *Starlight Girls ** ** *Female Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Soap Opera Category:Created By Christy Marx Category:Cathianne Blore Category:Florence Warner Category:Singers Category:Cartoon Singers Category:Starlight Girls Category:Females Category:Jem Category:Jem/Episodes Category:Jem/Characters Category:Jem/Babes Category:Babes Category:Barbie Dolls Category:Cartoon Babes Category:Justin's Favorite Star Lighter Because Of Cathianne Blore/Florence Warner Category:Characters By Florence Warner Category:Ashley Category:Steven tyler Category:Mediamass